Dragon Bonds Z
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: These tales show how strong another trait of the Z-Fighters is compared to their physical strengths, their bonds. SPECIAL CREDIT GOES TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. 18 and Marron

**Chapter 1-18 and Marron.**

18 perked up to the sound of someone crying. She looked out the window and saw Marron limping toward the door with tears running down her face. In a flash, 18 was out of her seat and to the door. She quickly opened it and scooped up her daughter.

"What's wrong, Marron? Tell Mommy." 18 said.

"I got pushed down by a mean kid and hurt my knee!" Marron cried as 18 examined her hurt knee and walked into the bathroom, where she cleaned the scrape and put a Band-Aid on it.

"There now. Does it feel better?" 18 asked with a smile.

"Thank you, Mommy." Marron said with a smile before she gave her a hug that 18 gladly returned. 18 then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Later that day, the kid who had pushed Marron was riding his bike when he felt like he was being lifted off the ground. He looked and to his horror, saw 18 standing there with Marron looking smug.

"Understand this, kid. If I catch you hurting my little girl again, you'll be sorry. Understand?" 18 asked. The kid nodded nervously.

18 set him down, "Good." she said before harshly kicking the back of the bike, "Now BEAT IT!" she yelled, scaring him off.

"Thank you, Mommy." Marron said.

18 smiled, "Anytime, sweetheart." she said.


	2. Goku and Goten

Chapter 2-Goku and Goten.

Goten was finishing up his studies when Goku came in.

"Yo, Goten!" Goku said.

"Hey, Dad!" Goten said as he finished his last math problem.

"Guess what? Your Mom says you can train with me some since you're working hard in your studies!" Goku said with excitement.

"All right!" Goten said before they ran through the house.

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Goten said, giving Chi-Chi a hug.

"You're very welcome, Goten. Just be careful." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

After a couple of sparring rounds, Goten asked Goku if he could help him perfect his Kamehameha.

"All right. Just do what I do, okay?" Goku said before he and Goten took the same stances.

"Just let the energy flow through you and concentrate it equally between your palms." Goku said.

"Right, Dad!" Goten said as he felt the energy move through him to between his palms.

"Now, focus the energy into a single massive blast." Goku said, his energy appearing between his palms, as was Goten's.

"Finally, take aim and fire with all your spirit. HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he fired at a massive boulder.

Goten did as he was instructed and shot at a massive boulder that was a little larger than the one Goku shot at, successfully firing a massive blast.

"There, Goten! You got it! Great job!" Goku said, clapping.

Goten smiled, "Thanks, Dad." he said before Goku's stomach growled.

"Uh-oh. Guess we better take a break for lunch." Goku said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Goten said before they both decided to race back home for an eating contest.


	3. Goten's Wish

Chapter 3-Goten's Wish.

Goten walked up to his father as he was looking for something in the grocery store.

"Hey, Dad?" he said.

"What's up, Goten?" asked Goku.

"Do you know where your mom and dad are? And did you have any siblings?" Goten asked.

"Well, my mom and dad, according to Vegeta, got blown up when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and I've told you about Raditz." Goku answered as he grabbed the fish and they headed to checkout.

"Well, do you ever wish you could know your mom and dad?" Goten asked as they flew home.

"Sometimes, yeah. I also wished I could've convinced Raditz to be nicer." Goku said.

Goten thought about that the whole day before he got an idea.

Later that day, the sky turned dark as night before a massive beam of light shot into the sky and cleared to reveal a green dragon with red eyes and wood sticking out of its head.

"I am the dragon, Shenron. You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls, I shall grant you any wish. Now speak." the dragon said.

"Okay, you know my dad, Goku, right?" Goten asked.

"Yes, I am familiar with him. Does your wish concern him?" Shenron asked.

"Yeah, you see, Frieza killed his parents and also his brother, Raditz, died in a battle with him and Piccolo. Can you bring them back?" Goten asked.

"The last one is a foolish choice, but very well." Shenron said before his eyes glowed. Suddenly, in three bright flashes, there stood a man that looked like Goku save for his green and blue Saiyan armor, red headband, and a scar on his left cheek, along with a man who had long spiky hair and wore armor like Vegeta when he first came to Earth, except brown and black, and a woman who had hair like his except shorter that wore armor similar to the Goku lookalike, save for lighter colors and a skirt at the bottom. They looked around before they all saw Shenron and recoiled in shock.

"Granted. Now speak your second wish." Shenron said.

"Hmm...I know! Please bring back Vegeta's parents!" Goten said.

"I can only revive his father. His mother passed naturally." Shenron said before his eyes glowed again and there appeared a man who looked like Vegeta with a goatee, as well as royal-looking Saiyan armor that was red and white with a cape.

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." Shenron said before he and the Dragon Balls disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the heck was that thing?!" the man with long hair asked.

"More importantly, where are we?" the woman asked before they saw Goten walking up to them.

"You're on planet Earth. That thing you saw was Shenron, a wish-granting dragon." Goten answered.

"Kakarot? No, something's different." the man with the scarf said.

Suddenly, Gohan landed behind Goten.

"Hey, Goten, there you are. I thought you'd be at Bulma's an hour ago." Gohan said before he noticed everyone else and gasped at seeing the man with the long hair.

'Raditz?! How is this…?!' Gohan thought before he pushed Goten behind him.

"What's wrong? Scared for the little boy's life?" Raditz taunted.

"I thought you were dead, Raditz!" Gohan said.

"How is it that you know my name?" Raditz inquired before it struck him, "AH! You're that little brat, aren't you?!"

"The name's Gohan! Who wished you back?!" Gohan demanded to know.

"Uh, actually, Gohan." Goten said, tapping his leg, "I wished them back."

Gohan looked at Goten like a parent whose kid had just said a bad word.

"You did WHAT?!" Gohan asked.

"Hey, you there, the short one." the Goku lookalike said. Goten looked at him.

"Your father, what is his name?" he asked.

"Son Goku, but Vegeta for some reason calls him Kakarot." Goten answered, shocking everyone save for Raditz.

"Vegeta? My son is alive?!" the man who resembled Vegeta said.

Goten nodded.

"Take us to them." the woman asked.

Gohan and Goten hesitated.

"We promise, we won't try to harm you. I'll keep Raditz in check." said the Goku lookalike.

Gohan looked tense before he said, "Fine. Follow us." and he and Goten lifted into the air, with the four others following them.


End file.
